The Four Season Sisters
by The Writer Of The FanFiction
Summary: Elsa and Anna were born twins. Elsa held the power of winter and Anna the power of summer. Three years later two more twin baby sisters were born. Sage unbeknownst to her born with the powers of fall and her twin Emerald unbeknownst to her gifted with the powers of spring. Sage had brown hair with brown eyes and Emerald had golden hair with Sage's brown eyes. Full summery. in-side
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Disney Frozen.

* * *

Summery- Elsa and Anna were born twins. Elsa held the power of winter and Anna the power of summer. Three years later two more twin baby sisters were born. Sage unbeknownst to her born with the powers of fall and her twin Emerald unbeknownst to her gifted with the powers of spring. Sage had brown hair with brown eyes and Emerald had golden hair with Sage's brown eyes. One night both younger twins get hurt and they are taken to the trolls...

* * *

"Elsa! Anna!" Twins Sage and Emerald exclaimed jumping on their older sisters beds.

"Go away Sage, Emerald!" Elsa and Anna exclaimed.

"do you wanna build a snow man and sand castle?" The younger sisters said to the older twins who's eyes flew open.

The younger twins pulled their older sisters into the ball room. "Come you two do your magic!" Sage and Emerald exclaimed and Elsa and Ana nodded with huge smiles on their faces. Elsa held snow in her hands and Anna held flowers in her hands. They threw them up in the air and half the room became covered snow and the other half had sand and flowers growing. Sage began jumping from sand pile to sand pile were as Emerald began jumping from snow pile to snow pile. Elsa tripped on ice and hit Emerald in the head with ice causing her to fall to the flow growing cold. Anna tripped on one of her vines causing her to hit Emerald in the head making her fall and grow hold.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Anna and Elsa exclaimed holding their younger sisters. Anna looked down at Sage and she had one auburn strand of hair in her once perfect brown hair. Elsa looked down and a white strand of hair was in Emeralds once perfect blond hair. Their parents ran in and grabbed the four sisters taking them to the trolls.

Once there the leader of the trolls came forth. "My looks like the fall and spring sisters have ice and heat in their heads." The troll said placing a hand on each of the sisters heads. "i suggest we remove all memories of magic, even knowledge of their own," The Troll leader said messing with their memories.

"But if they forget," Anna started looking worried.

"I will give them these necklaces that are made specially for them," The troll said placing a necklace with an orange leaf on Sage and a pink bud necklace on Emerald. "These will keep their powers from surfacing," The troll said and turned to Elsa and Anna taking their hands.

"They won't remember Anna's and mine powers?" Elsa asked looking at the troll.

"Its for the best," Their father said looking at the elder twins.

"Anna and Elsa their is much beauty in your powers, but their is also great destruction. Fear will be you enemy." The troll said showing pictures of Elsa and Anna using their powers then people coming to hurt them.

"Thank you," Their Father said and took them all back to the castle.

The next morning when Sage and Emerald woke up Anna and Elsa's beds were out of their room.

Sage and Emerald ran out of their room just as Anna and Elsa closed the door to their room. They asked their parents why the gates were closed and why almost all the staff was gone. all their parents said was that it was for their safety.

(Time skip)

Anna and Elsa were looking out their window together looking at the snow that had just fallen. Suddenly ice grew up one side and vines grew up the other. Their father gave them both gloves. "Remember,"

"Conceal," Anna started.

"Don't feel," Elsa finished.

Sage and Emerald looked out the window at the snow and rushed to their older sisters room.

(Song time!)

Elsa? Anna?

Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on let's go and play  
We never see you anymore  
Come out the door,  
It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
We wish you would tell us why  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a Snowman

Go away, Sage, Emerald

Okay, bye

(Little later)

(knocks)  
Do you want to build a snowman  
Or ride our bike around the halls?  
We think some company is overdue  
We've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls  
(Hang in there, Joan! )  
It gets a little lonely,  
All these empty rooms,  
Just watching the hours tick by  
(Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

Anna and Elsa bowed as their parents were about to leave. "Do you have to go?" Anna asked and her parents nodded before Sage and Emerald ran in and hugged their parents.

(Ship sinks :( )

(knocks) Elsa? Anna?  
Please We know you're in there,  
People are asking where you've been,  
They say "have courage";  
And Were trying to,  
Were right out here for you  
Just let us in  
We only have each other  
It's just us and you two  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you want to build a snowman? (sniff)

Sage and Emerald fell to the floor in front of the door crying. Anna and Elsa did the same except were Anna was there was a mass of vines and were Elsa was their was a mass of snow.

* * *

Was that okay? leave a comment. Follow and fave if you would. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Frozen

* * *

(Anna POV)

I sighed as I sat up in my bed. I heard laughing and I saw Elsa with her hand over her mouth laughing. "What?" I asked and she pointed to me head. I looked in the mirror and saw my horrible bed head. "How come you can wake up with perfect hair?" I complained looking at her. She was sitting up in her bed and her hair was perfect in her braid.

"Guess I am lucky," Elsa said and we both go out of the bed and put our coronation dresses. (Hers was a more green version of Elsa's same style just green dress instead of blue) Me and her looked at the photo of father.

"Think we can be a great leader like father was?" I asked and we both picked up a candle and a round box. I looked down at my hands and vines were growing up the objects I sat them down quickly and Elsa did the same, because Ice was on hers.

"I don't know Anna," Elsa said and we hugged.

Suddenly I heard the voices of our younger sisters singing. "Are they singing?" I asked and Elsa nodded and we both laughed.

"At least its not, Do You Want To Build A Snowman," Elsa said and we both straitened up and walked out the door.

"Guards open up the gates!" I ordered and in a flash I saw the gates open and Sage and Emerald run out singing. The first people to enter was our cousin Rapunzel. Both me and Elsa walked to her.

"Hello Rapunzel We are pleased that you could make it to mine and Anna's coronation," Elsa said and we both curtsied

"It is wonderful to see you both," Rapunzel said and Curtsied again and the man next to her bowed.

"I heard about what happened I am sorry that you lost your healing powers," I said and she sighed then smiled faintly.

"Don't tell anyone but I didn't lose them. I can only use my powers to heal someone when they are close to death or severely injured," Rapunzel whispered and we nodded and she walked away with the man that was with her.

The bells began to ring and both me and Elsa walked to the throne room. Both me and Elsa were standing in front of everyone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sage and Emerald wave to two men. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't realize the room was heating up till Elsa put her hand on my shoulder. I calmed down a little and we both turned to the man that was performing our coronation. Both me and Elsa reached out to take the objects but he cleared his throat and looked at our gloves. I glupped and so did Elsa. We slowly removed out gloves and shakily picked up the items, and turned to the people. I looked down at my hands and saw vines growing up the objects. I looked at Elsa's and hers had Ice growing up hers. We both quickly turned and set the items back on the cushions and pulled our gloves on turning back to the crowd.

(Later)

I was standing in front of the crowd of people with Elsa. Sage and Emerald were told to stand next to us. I looked over at them and smiled. "You two," I started

"Look lovely," Elsa finished and I grinned at her. They truly did look lovely. Sage was in an Autumn colored dress and Emerald was in a pale spring colored dress. They looked shocked at us talking to them.

"Who?" Sage started.

"Us?" Emerald finished.

"Of course," I said and smiled at them.

"So this is what a party is like," Sage said. The duke of westltion came up and bowed.

"As the closes trading partner I ask for the queens first dance," He said and did some weird dance moves causing us to sniftel giggles.

"We don't don't dance," I said

"But our younger twins do," Elsa said and he dragged both twins away. After some of his horrible dancing they both came back.

"Well he was chipper," Elsa commented and they laughed.

"What is that smell?" I asked and me and Elsa sniffed the air.

"Chocolate," Both me and Elsa said at the same time.

"I wish it could be like this all the time," Emerald said looking at all the people dancing.

"me to," Elsa said.

"But it can't" I said and Sage and Emerald frowned.

"Excuse us," They said and rushed off.

"If only we could control our powers," Elsa said.

"We will one day," I said and hugged her. "After all we are summer and winter," I said and she giggled.

(Time skip)

After a lot of talking. Sage and Emerald came back their arms looped through two twin males, and they were giggling. "Elsa! Anna! Hi us again," Sage and Emerald said at the same time. They were giggling to their male friends then stopped and looked at us. "We would like your blessing on our marriage!" They said at the same time and took both me and Elsa aback.

"You can't marry the first man you meet," Elsa said with an unamused face on.

"You can if its true love!" Sage exclaimed.

"Sage, Emerald you don't know what true love is," I said and me and Elsa began to walk away. Suddenly I felt my glove come off and I spun around holding my hand. Sage had my glove and Emerald had Elsa's.

"What did we ever do to you!" Sage exclaimed.

"Why do you shut us out?! Why do you shut the world out?!" Emerald exclaimed.

"The party is over," Elsa said to a guard.

"Please Elsa! Anna! We can't keep living like this!" Sage and Emerald said together.

"Then leave," Me and Elsa said in perfect union. They tried to come close but I waved my hand around and Elsa did the same and Ice spears with wines growing up them shot out. Me and Elsa looked at each other and ran out. Where we were met by a bunch of people cheering. Both me and Elsa were pushed into a fountain and when our un-gloved hands touched it the water froze and vines grew up it. I heard someone shouting and both me and Elsa turned and we held our hands up only to have Elsa shoot out Ice and me shoot out a ball of heat. We looked at each other and ran. Elsa and me ran across the lake not looking back.

(Sage POV)

I watch in shock with my sister as our elder sisters ran across the water, it freezing over as they ran. Hans helped me up and John helped Emerald up.

We walked back and I saw that half the kingdom was in frozen snow and the other half was to hot to even step over to.

"ARE YOU TWO MONSTERS AS WELL!?" The duke asked.

"They are perfectly normal!" Hans and John said and looked at us.

"Get our horses!" Emerald said and the royal guards brought us our horses.

Both of us got on our horses and Hans and John looked at us worried. "WE LEAVE PRINCE HANS AND PRINCE JOHN IN CHARGE WHILE WE GO AFTER OUR SISTERS!" Both me and Emerald yelled as we took off across the water to were our sisters went.

* * *

Was that okay? comment, fave and follow.

Till next time


End file.
